Resident Evil: Resurrección
by Tximeletta
Summary: Cuando todo parecía haber acabado por fin, una nueva ola del peligroso virus se extiende por todo el mundo. Otra base secreta de Umbrella, reencuentros deseados y la preciada libertad serán los principales objetivos de nuestros protagonistas.
1. Claire Redfield

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo de resident evil, así que espero que os guste **

_**Claire Redfiled**_

_Hace solo unos meses, todo parecía haber cambiado, el gobierno consiguió controlar la situación hasta llegar al punto de extinguir el virus por completo. Sin embargo no todo salió tan bien como querían._

_Han pasado exactamente 14 días desde que la situación volvió a ser la misma, y no solo eso, sino que también había empeorado. America del norte estaba completamente infectada, pocos pueblos, si es que aún quedaba alguno, se libraban del virus, por el momento._

_Finalmente aquí estoy yo, sin rumbo fijo, con el mismo objetivo de hace un año, encontrar a mi hermano Chris. Si, ya se que lo había encontrado, e incluso estuvimos algunos meses viviendo en una ciudad que había sido reconstruida. Pero esa maldita organización llamada "Umbrella"….cuando parecía haberse disuelto por completo resurgió de sus cenizas. Al parecer aun quedaba otra base secreta, escondida bajo tierra en alguna parte del mundo, pero quien sabe donde…_

_Chris desapareció de la nada sin dejar ningún rastro. Cuando se corrió la voz de que algunos habitantes estaban atacando a otros, grandes masas de personas asustadas corriendo de un lado a otro comenzaron a formarse. Busqué a mi hermano sin éxito y estoy completamente segura de que aún sigue vivo, pero no cerca de dónde yo me encuentro. Chris siempre ha sido el tipo de chico que se las arregla solo, no necesita ayuda de nadie para poder sobrevivir, aunque también se preocupa mucho por los demás, así que debo encontrarlo._

_Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto de Chicago, pretendo coger prestada una avioneta y largarme de aquí cuanto antes._

Claire pisaba el acelerador de su todoterreno abriéndose paso a través de los muertos vivientes que se le cruzaban por el camino. Iba bien armada, en sus bolsillos delanteros, las típicas pistolas automáticas y dos metralletas cruzadas entre si en su espalda, junto a un collar de balas para las mismas que adornaba su cuello en diagonal. También traía consigo alguna que otra granada que no dudaría en utilizar en una situación peligrosa.

Asegurando desde dentro del coche el área a su alrededor bajó del vehiculo y con paso ligero se adentro al aeropuerto por la puerta trasera, no sin antes forcejearla. Nada más entrar se encontró con un largo pasillo en el que reinaba la terrorífica y fría oscuridad. Aunque fuera, aún siguiera siendo de día, toda la zona estaba sumida en tinieblas, lo que significaba que tendría que llegar a la pista donde se estacionaban todas las avionetas y aviones.

Con una linterna en la mano izquierda y una de las pistolas en la otra, alumbraba cada rincón del lugar. Llegando al final del pasillo se encontró con dos nuevos caminos, ¿por cual iría? Esa era la pregunta, podría vagar por allí hasta hacerse vieja o incluso hasta que finalmente la atrapasen, por eso buscaría antes algún plano de la instalación.

Eligió el camino de la izquierda y dio varios pasos, siempre mirando a todos lados para asegurarse.

Acabó al pie de una gran escalera, tenía pinta de ser del tipo que solía haber como salida de emergencia.

-Quizás haya algún plano o algo un poco mas arriba- comenzó a subir las primeras escaleras y el rastro de sangre la llevó a taparse la boca y la nariz con la manga de su jersey anaranjado. Parecía como si alguien hubiera sido arrastrado escaleras arriba, y no por su propia voluntad. El olor fuerte a cerrado y el de la sangre medio seca era insoportable para ella. Sin muchas otras opciones, sacó rápidamente de la mochila, un rollo de cinta adhesiva, colocó la linterna bajo su brazo armado y enroscó varias tiras alredor de este. De esta forma podría tener el otro brazo libre para cualquier cosa.

Con cuidado de no resbalarse siguió subiendo con paso firme, llegó al segundo piso, efectivamente no había fallado con el plano. Al parecer se encontraba en el ala oeste, debía bajar otra vez al primer piso e ir por el otro lado, después hacía el centro, allí pasaría algún que otro pasillo para llegar al embarcadero.

-Odio este silencio, me pone nerviosa.

Bajó otra vez y sintió como algo pasaba junto a ella muy rápido, no había conseguido ver lo que era. Su cuerpo se estremeció al instante, de alguna forma estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación pero no era normal que la mano le temblara. Seguramente sería el estar sola en aquella situación, anteriormente siempre había sido acompañada por alguien mas, Leon en Raccoon City o incluso Steve, del que no sabía nada, en la prisión de aquella isla controlada por los Ashford.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, la clave era no ponerse demasiado nerviosa, sino podría perder la partida y eso no estaba planeado.

Algo saltó sobre ella, arrojándola al suelo con mucha fuerza, podía verla claramente, una niña de no más de diez años que intentaba morderla.

Se resistía con todas sus fuerza intentando alejarla de su cuello, tras el impacto había perdido la pistola, y si intentaba coger la otra, probablemente se haría con su cuello.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no las había para empujarla y quitársela de encima, acto seguido sacó la navaja que llevaba escondida en un costado del pantalón y se la incrustó en la cabeza.

Se levantó con agilidad y tras recuperar su afilada arma y su preciada pistola siguió su camino por las escaleras.

-Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes, si esa niña tenía tanta fuerza, tendré problemas para enfrentarse a los demás, por otra parte parecían estar mas agresivos, quizás el hambre los habrá vuelto así- se dijo a si misma analizando la situación.

Con paso decidido continuó por el pasillo por el que anteriormente había pasado, aunque algo le llamó la atención, algo que antes no había visto allí, un gran charco de sangre que asomaba bajo una puerta de metal en la que colgaba un cartel mugriento y sucio que decía "Sólo personal" Por nada del mundo se le ocurriría entrar allí, pero los terribles alaridos y gritos que los muertos vivientes producían, le ponían la carne de gallina, además algo le decía que estaban muy cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para oír sus pasos. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, apoyándose contra la puerta e intentando tranquilizarse.

Apuntó con la linterna a toda la sala, para observarla mejor, aquello le recordaba a los pasillos de la comisaría de Raccon City, sangre por todas partes, los muebles caídos e incluso rotos. Por las paredes se podían distinguir huellas de las manos. Siguiendo esos rastros se topó con una ventana tapada con gruesos trozos de madera que parecían estar evitando la entrada a alguien. Echó un vistazo a través de los cristales rotos para darse cuenta de dos cosas, una de ellas era que estaba oscureciendo lo que mas tarde le daría problemas si no se daba prisa. La otra la dejó helada, desde allí avistó otra ventana que daba a un estrecho pasillo, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Lo peor no era eso, sino que podía distinguir perfectamente dos siluetas, una sobre otra, agudizó un poco la vista para confirmar sus sospechas, era otro maldito zombie de esos, parecía estar dándose un gran banquete, devoraba vorazmente a su presa, dando a entender que no había comido carne fresca en un buen tiempo.

Un paso en falso hizo que una silla sostenida por tres patas cayera al suelo armando un fuerte estruendo en la habitación. A Claire no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agacharse bajo la ventana y permanecer quieta, pasado unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos se levantó despacio, para encontrarse de nuevo con la escena de antes, solo que algo no iba bien, el actor principal había desaparecido.

Se colocó rápidamente en una esquina, sosteniendo un arma en cada mano y apagando la linterna, para no revelar su posición. El crujido de la puerta conectada con el pasillo abriéndose, la alertó de que debía estar lista para disparar. Solo unos débiles rayos de luna surcaban la habitación dándole la oportunidad de apuntarle directamente a la cabeza con toda tranquilidad. Si que eran tontos esos bichos, a parte de desplazarse a paso lento, no la podía ver ahí sentada, apenas a cinco metros de el, no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, un simple disparo que le traspasaría el cerebro bastó para matarlo.

Tenía bien claro lo que debía hacer ahora, abrió un poquito la puerta por la que había entrado, para disponerse a salir, cuando oyó caer algo tras ella. Vio lo justo como para estar segura de que aquellos seres no eran los típicos zombies de antes, se parecían mas a los que tenían cabeza con forma de cerebro y una lengua muy larga, además eran capaces de trepar por las paredes. Cerró con un golpe y ni si quiera trató de ser discreta, corrió hasta encontrarse con los mostradores de recepción y salió por una puerta, al exterior. Una gran corriente de viento la empujaba hacia atrás, colocando su larga melena a su favor, con paso ligero entró a una especie de garaje cubierto excepto por la parte en la que ella estaba. Aquello parecía una exposición, había varias clases de aviones, helicópteros…..pero ella solo quería una simple avioneta para escapar. Cuando hubo divisado una de ellas corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta allí, estaba a punto de entrar, pero se detuvo en seco. Tras la avioneta un montón de muertos la esperaban alzando sus brazos hacia ella, queriendo atraparla.

No había otra salida, se hizo en seguida con sus ametralladoras, esa avioneta de color morado era la que mas cerca de ella se encontraba, o subía o se quedaba allí. No había otra solución, se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta su único billete de salida. Disparó a varios para hacerlos retroceder y poder subir hasta su asiento, apoyó uno de sus pies, sin dejar de disparar y entró en la cabina cerrando la cúpula de cristal tras ella.

Por suerte las llaves estaban puestas, puso el motor en marcha y cuando alcanzó bastante velocidad, izó la palanca hacia delante y el vehículo comenzó a moverse.

Varios de ellos se habían subido en la cola de la avioneta, y eran resistentes, pues por mucho que se moviera aquello, no se soltaban. Se paseó varios metros por la pista, para llegar al límite de esta, tiraba casi con desesperación hacia tras, pero seguía sin poder despegar, y los zombies estaban llegando hasta la cabina.

Hizo un giro brusco pero exacto antes de llegar al final de la pista, se deshizo de los pasajeros a bordo que intentaban llegar hasta ella y condujo la avioneta pista atrás convencida de que esta vez lograría alzar el vuelo.

Otro pelotón de ellos interponía en su camino, cerró los ojos y volvió a tirar de la palanca hacia ella. Consiguió algo de altura, no sin antes llevarse a una hilera por delante, dejando un camino de sangre. Estabilizó un poco la avioneta y volvió a girar para seguir el camino correcto hacia Berlín.

El viaje sería largo y muy duro, calculaba alrededor de dos días hasta llegar a su destino, siempre tendría en mente dos de sus principales objetivos, reunirse con su hermano y destruir de una vez por todas a Umbrella.

**Gracias por leer, la verdad es que no estaba segura de subir este primer capítulo, no me convence mucho, pero ya que me encanta resident evil, quería compartir este fic, que se me ocurrió nada mas pasarme el juego para la wii (the darside ****chronicles****) en tres días! Cualquier duda o cosa que queráis decir, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. Espero que os haya gustado! **


	2. Leon S Kennedy

_**Leon Scott Kennedy**_

_No estoy muy seguro de a donde nos dirigimos, aun debo encontrar un sitio seguro para poder esconder a Sherry y a mi hermana, y de esta forma, continuar con mi objetivo; eliminar a Umbrella de la faz de la tierra. Así es, llevaba bastante tiempo retirado, quería tener una vida normal y corriente, mi hermana y yo acogimos a la pequeña y la criamos como si fuera una mas de la familia. Todo marchaba estupendamente. En los medios de comunicación repetían una y otra vez la exterminación absoluta del virus T, sin embargo siempre he sabido que eso no era del todo cierto._

_Nos mudamos a Londres, una gran ciudad a la que la infección no había llegado, pero no tardó mucho en aparecer por allí. Los rumores empezaron a extenderse a través de los ciudadanos de todo el mundo, solo se hablaba de América, al parecer era allí donde había vuelto a surgir el brote del virus. Poco a poco la gente se fue calmando, ya que no estaba comprobado y no hacían más que negarlo, pero pronto nos vimos envueltos en el mismo problema…_

Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Leon, su hermana, Sarah y Sherry dormían en su acogedor chalet, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Sin previo aviso y sin saber muy bien por que, la pequeña se levantó de su cama, cerca a la de Sarah y salió de la habitación andando lentamente. Una cortina de sudor escurría por su frente, había tenido otra pesadilla.

No era la primera vez, se podría decir que el hecho de haber permanecido huyendo sin cesar de esas criaturas la había traumatizado de por vida. Cogió un baso del armario y lo llenó de agua fría del grifo, después, como hacía siempre que le ocurría lo mismo, se asomó a la ventana del salón y corrió un poco la cortina, lo suficiente como para poder observar las tranquilas calles, sin ser vista.

Intentó tranquilizarse todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de repetirse que nadie ni nada podría hacerle daño, que estaba a salvo allí.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando los abrió de nuevo, echó un último vistazo a la oscuridad bañada por la luz de la luna, cuando un movimiento que no vio con claridad la dejó perpleja. Se frotó un poco los ojos pensando que serían la razón de haber visto algo que no tenía sentido, sin embargo, sus ojos no mentían. Al presenciar la figura de uno de sus vecinos tambaleándose por la carretera. Lo más increíble era el hecho de que no pudiera estar ebrio, pues era un anciano de unos 78 años que no consumía alcohol.

Asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás dejando que el baso de cristal resbalara por sus delgados y pequeños dedos, estrellándose contra el suelo y convirtiéndose en miles de trocitos brillantes.

Leon se despertó al oír el ruido seco de un objeto cayéndose, el haber trabajado de policía le venía muy bien en casos como ese, se levantó en un segundo y con sus bóxer blancos y su fina camiseta de tirantes, salio corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Sherry.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- le susurró agachándose hasta ponerse a su misma altura y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Los he visto Leon- respondió ella temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto?- sabía exactamente a lo que se refería la niña, siempre supo que ese día llegaría, es muy difícil deshacerse de un virus tan poderoso como ese, hacía falta algo mas que destruir Raccoon City, algo mas que poner en cuarentena a los habitantes.

-El virus…..ha vuelto- sollozó, Leon la abrazó hasta calmarla, repitiéndole que no dejaría que le pasara nada, y que todo se solucionaría.

Cogió a Sherry de la mano, y la llevó a su habitación a oscuras, le susurró al oído que hiciera su maleta y mientras ella hacía lo dicho, Leon despertó a su hermana poniéndola al día con un breve resumen de todo.

-Tenemos que salir de la ciudad cuanto antes, los zombies nos encontraran y no pararan hasta cogernos- le explicó, tenía suerte de que su hermana le hiciera caso sin poner pegas, no todo el mundo se creía ese tipo de cosas. También lamentaba haber mentido a Sarah diciéndole que Sherry era una niña abandonada que había rescatado en una de sus misiones. La organización Umbrella consiguió esconder lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, de tapadera utilizaron algo así como un misil potente con el que estaban haciendo pruebas que se les escapó de las manos. Pero, por desgracia esos terroríficos recuerdos no se los quitaba nadie.

-No entiendo muy bien de que va todo esto de los zombies, pero pareces muy seguro, así que te sigo- se unió a la niña y juntas metieron en dos pequeñas mochilas algo de ropa y comida.

Leon por otra parte, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y su chaqueta más cómoda, esa noche sería muy larga. A diferencia de las chicas, el no preparó nada de ropa, cogió una pequeña llave oxidada que guardaba en el segundo cajón de su cómoda y se dispuso a abrir una estrecha despensa situada en medio del pasillo. Nunca antes le había enseñado el contenido de ella a nadie, incluso el llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo.

Tiró de la fina cuerda atada a la bombilla que colgaba del techo, proporcionando algo de luz al pequeño lugar, lleno de todo tipo de armas por todos los lados, con cuidado, empezó a seleccionar las que se llevaría con el.

Sabiendo que quizás tendría que deshacerse de muchos enemigos se hizo con una bolsa oscura y la llenó por completo con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Por otra parte se colocó alrededor de la cintura un ancho cinturón, con tres ranuras, en dos de ellas puso dos pistolas y en la última de una magnum blanca. Los dos bolsillos de sus pantalones los llenó de balas, para finalizar cogió alguna linterna, su preciada navaja que no podía faltar cuando salía de casa y un rifle de combate que situó en su espalda.

Una vez listo se dirigió a la cocina donde su hermana y Sherry habían acabado de recolectar toda la comida que se podía consumir sin tener que cocinarla antes.

-Bien, saldremos por la parte trasera, yo iré delante, luego Sherry y detrás Sarah, haréis todo lo que yo haga, seréis como mi sombra, y pase lo que pase no os detengáis ni hagáis ningún tipo de ruido.

Leon le tendió a su hermana una de sus pistolas, pensando que seguramente la podría utilizar en caso de emergencia.

-¿De verdad es para tanto? Ni que fuera una película de miedo- dijo Sarah, recordaba haber oído algo sobre un virus y muertos vivientes que devoraban a personas, a ella le fascinaban esas cosas, pero ¿para tanto era aquello? Aunque sabía que Leon no bromeaba con esos temas y ella creía ciegamente en su hermano.

-Es mucho peor de lo que crees, en lo único que piensan es en alimentarse de carne humana. Si te muerden o incluso si te acorralan pierdes la partida- informó Sherry mirando a través de la cerradura de la llave. Se sentía mucho mejor después de que Leon le dijera esas palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando oír, que le aportaban seguridad, valentía y sobre todo, ganas de seguir luchando.

-Está bien, vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que sea tarde- cuando todos se colocaron en su lugar, Leon abrió con cuidado la puerta y tras comprobar que nadie se acercaba, salieron en fila india agachados, tras unos arbustos, aguardaron unos segundos, Leon pretendía subirse en su coche para escapar de allí. No había moros en la costa, así que tras hacerles una señal para que esperaran allí escondidas, llegó hasta la puerta del conductor. Tiró de la manilla hacia el pero no consiguió abrir la puerta, en ese momento susurró algo que solo su hermana pudo adivinar se había dejado las llaves del coche en la casa. Sarah con un suspiro entró de nuevo en la casa sin previo.

Leon le susurró varias veces que no entrara, pero su hermana era muy testaruda y no hizo caso. Apuntando con su pistola a todos los lados, pasó el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, allí había un pequeño cesto marrón en el que normalmente guardaban ese tipo de cosas. Se acercó hasta él y busco a tientas, cuando dio con ella, siempre sin dejar de apuntar a todos lados, volvió por el mismo camino por el que había entrado.

De repente, se detuvo en seco, el jarrón de plástico que adornaba el centro del salón había rodado por la alfombra granate de terciopelo, hasta su pie. Se giró en dirección a la habitación para observar los cristales de las ventanas rotos.

Era algo muy raro, no podían haberse roto, ellos no habían oído nada desde fuera, pero su cabeza le decía que no se detuviera a pensar las causas y que saliera de ahí cuanto antes. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, estaba a pocos metros de la salida y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Dio un par de pasos, cuando la curiosidad la llevó a darse la vuelta, para su sorpresa no había nada detrás, solo el oscuro pasillo de antes.

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que pegara un brinco, se esperaba lo peor, temía darse la vuelta y encontrarse con uno de esos bichos que se había imaginado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de su hermano tras ella.

Leon en cambio, agarró a Sarah y tiró de ella hacia el, para disparar a la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó incrédula, allí no parecía haber nada y le daba la sensación de que se estuvieran riendo de ella, haciéndole pasar tanto miedo.

-Mira- dos cuerpos, pertenecientes a sus vecinos, se desplomaron en el suelo, sin volver a mover un solo músculo. Sarah se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, nunca se hubiera imaginado ese tipo de criaturas, se podía distinguir las partes de piel podrida que les faltaba en sus cuerpos, sus ojos tenían una mirada feroz, sus venas se marcaban claramente en sus caras y pequeños chorros de sangre caían de sus bocas. En ese momento se sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, admitía no haberse tomado seriamente lo dicho por su hermano, era muy difícil imaginarse cosas que solo salían en las películas, allí, en la vida real.

Leon la vio taparse el rostro con las manos, seguramente estaría llorando. La abrazó fuertemente durante unos pocos segundos.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo- le susurró al oído. Inconscientemente, esas palabras la tranquilizaron bastante mas de lo que parecía, debía seguir adelante, recuperó la compostura y salieron de la casa agarrados de la mano.

-¡Sherry!- gritó Sarah, se había dado cuenta de que al hacer que Leon entrara a por ella, le condujo a dejar a la pequeña sola por unos instantes y había desaparecido, no estaba allí.

-No grites- le advirtió Leon tapándole la boca con su mano libre- están cerca, si gritas, los atraerás a todos. Sígueme.

Dieron una vuelta alrededor del coche, no debían perder los nervios encontrarían a Sherry, si se la habían llevado, no estarían lejos de allí.

Sin más remedio subieron al vehículo, poniéndolo en marcha, el coche se movió hacia atrás, captando la atención de varias "personas".

-¡Mira, es Sherry!- volvió a gritar Sarah dentro del coche muy emocionada, por haber encontrado a la chiquilla- la subiré al coche- abrió la puerta y bajó deprisa, sin darle tiempo a su hermano a decir nada.

Sarah se acercó deprisa hasta situarse frente a la niña, que estaba tumbada en el suelo un poco desconcertada, la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó con ternura- ahora saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás.

-¡Sarah!- la avisó la niña todavía entre sus brazos, las estaban rodeando por todos lados, en esos momentos le era imposible entrar en el coche.

Leon desde dentro, al ver la situación, disparó unas cuantas de veces, atravesando el cristal delantero, pero sin fallar un solo tiro, haciendo que impactaran contra los enemigos que tenían prácticamente encima.

-¡Vamos, subid!- Teniendo el camino despejado, entraron, o mas bien dicho, se tiraron a los asientos de atrás- ¡Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!- pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando a dos de los vecinos que pretendían subir también con ellos.

-¿Estabas escondida bajo el coche?- preguntó Leon a Sherry, cuando ya se hubo incorporado.

-Si…el señor Stephen me agarró a través de los arbustos, no estaba infectado, y le dije que esperara conmigo hasta que volvierais, pero no me hizo caso y salió corriendo por el jardín. Entre unos cuantos lo acorralaron y….- no pudo evitar llorar, solo parecía tener recuerdos tristes en su cabeza.

Sarah la volvió a abrazar para tranquilizarla, ahora entendía lo difícil que había sido para ella, una infancia demasiado dura para una niña de diez años.

-Buscaremos un lugar seguro, no os pasará nada, os lo prometo.

Condujo hasta las afueras de Londres, a través de las largas carreteras, en el horizonte se podía distinguir el sol asomando poco a poco, ya eran las seis de la mañana y un duro día les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, supongo que os habreis dado cuenta de que mi fic no contará solo la historia de un personaje, sino que contaré en cada capítulo de uno de ellos. En el próximo, continuaremos con Claire. Por otra parte, espero que no os haya importado el haberme inventado a Sarah jejeje me pareció que quedaría mejor así.**

**Finalmente quiero agradecer vuestros reviews:**

**AtpAb95: Me alegro de que seas tu mi primer review XD hace tiempo que no hablamos, y siento no haber subido tu regalo todavía, aunque estoy esperando tu respuesta respecto al trozo que te mandé. Te ruego que me perdones por no acabarlo pero es que estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos y deberes, tengo suerte de tener este capítulo escrito desde hace tiempo. Espero que lo leas pronto y me des tu opinión, besos!**

**Akari: Me alegro de que te guste, espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado, si te gusta Claire Redfield, el próximo capítulo también te gustará, ya que continuaré con ella. Gracias por tus ánimos, para mi cada uno de los reviews en mis fics, es muy importante, Saludossssssss.**

**eeRiika: Espero que te hayas enterado de algo mas esta vez XD lo he retocado un poco, pero espero que tu review no falte, sino ya verás…..XDD (aunque mejor me callo, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que leer yo lo tuyo! Mejor recuerdamelo tu en clase, que sino se me olvida!) Siento ser tan despistada, lo leeré cuanto antes. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, Musussss**

**maiia: Si es verdad que te animas, me gustaría que leyeras este capítulo, y que no te den miedo los zombies, la que debería darte miedo soy yo, ;) tu me entiendes no?¿?¿? jejejejeeje es broma, gracias por leer, seguro que este capítulo te ha encantado, ya que es de Leon, y encima sale en calzoncillos…jejeejeje.**

**xTmHimitsu: Gracias a ti me he decidido ha echarle una ojeada a este capítulo que tenía escrito hace tiempo y me daba pereza subir, tus ánimos me han dado ganas de actualizar al momento, y al recordar que también había mas gente que esperaba el próximo capítulo….Me alegra muchísimo que te guste como escribo. No puedo prometer que vaya a subir pronto el próximo capítulo, ya que ni lo he empezado, pero espero que esto sirva para calmar un poco a las fieras XD. ****Ahora que he visto tu perfil, me he dado cuenta de que también escribes para Resident evil, a ver si me paso por allí cuando tenga un ratito libre, Saludossss.**


End file.
